The Final Battle
by TheWall1706
Summary: The Giant War was over. Jason had slashed through the final monster. Everything is happy and rainbows now...right? Wrong. The Fates decided to slap the Seven and others with another problem: a death. Was the battle in Greece really the final battle? Rated T just in case. Short story of only 3-5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth ran over to Percy, panic filling her. She had her back to him when she heard his scream of pain. It was a monster Annabeth had never seen before but she managed to fight against it. It was the last monster near them.

Blood was pooling from the wound onto the ground. It was from a thick, deep gash in the side of Percy's head, running from the corner of his eyebrow to his chin. He groaned when Annabeth pressed her hand to it.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain! Don't leave me! We are so close!" Annabeth cried, searching her pockets for ambrosia but finding nothing. "HELP!" She shouted. No one answered. Tears fell from her cheeks.

Percy eyes were glazed and unfocused and the spark in them had dulled. "Annabeth," he mumbled seriously. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek. "T-This is my good-bye."

Annabeth sobbed and ran a hand through his hair. "No Percy please! I need you!"

Tears fell from Percy's eyes. "Don't forget Annabeth. I'm not leaving you. I will never…" he coughed and red stained his shirt. "Move on. S-Share my stories, our s-stories." His breathing picked up.

She grasped his hand against her chest. "Shh, don't talk like that. You'll live." Annabeth cried, still seeing no one to help.

"I'll see you in the f-future Annabeth. Don't c-change." He looked up at the stars. "'An oath to keep with a final breath'," he mumbled to himself. "Bob says hello," Percy said weakly, looking up at the sky.

His eyes glazed over. His hand went slack. His chest stopped moving.

Annabeth crumpled and let heart-wrenching, blood-curling sobs into Percy's chest.

**Piper**

Jason slashed through the final monster and it exploded into dust.

It was silent, no one knowing what to do next. Then everyone erupted in cheers, raising their weapons and shields into the air, jumping up and down.

Piper ran over to Jason and kissed him. "We did it," he said excitedly, "It's over!"

Leo came running over as well, his hair sizzling slightly. He basically tackled Jason and Piper to the ground. He kissed Piper and Jason on the cheek, exaggerating. "I love you guys!" he exclaimed.

Jason grimaced and wiped his cheek.

Then a sound ripped through the crowd. Sobs and screams. The pain and sadness in it silenced the happy crowd.

Piper recognized the voice. It was Annabeth's. Piper couldn't see her or Percy in the crowd. "Annabeth!" Piper shouted running towards her. "Annabeth!" Piper saw the Seven and some campers from Camp Half-Blood chasing after her. Chiron was there too.

Piper turned a corner and saw Annabeth crumpled around a figure, her piercing sobs finally making sense. Piper screamed and her hands covered her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes.

Jason reached her and put his hands on her shoulders. His back was to Annabeth. "What's wrong?"

Piper couldn't move or speak. Jason saw her eyes and followed them.

He saw Annabeth, the unforgettable black hair under her, and the pool of crimson red around the head. Everyone knew who it was. Jason's jaw dropped. "Oh my gods…" Sobs and cries and screams let out from the crowd once people realized what was going on.

Annabeth didn't even seem to notice them.

Jason, Chiron, and Will ran over. Jason tried to pull her away, but she fought: thrashing, punching and kicking. "No please! I need him! Let me go!" She sobbed. She got out of his grip, elbowing him hard in the stomach, and ran back to Percy, still sobbing.

Leo had come up behind Piper and he wrapped her in a hug. For once, he was silent and solemn. He seemed to be comforting both of them.

Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, came forward and gently grabbed her. He turned her so her back was to…him. Annabeth tried to fight but the battle was over. She fell against her brother's chest, her knees buckling.

Then she screamed and sobbed into his chest, hitting it weakly with her fist, hating on how it wasn't Percy's, cursing the gods and Fates for taking Percy away from her.

The gods managed to show up fifteen minutes later.

Their armor was shining like it was just cleaned and their weapons were ready, expecting a fight. All they got was the occasional sobs and cries from the crowd but it mostly silent.

No one bowed.

They all looked at Poseidon with pity. They looked at the gods with anger. The gods looked around confused at first, and then Poseidon gasped, like he was choking.

"Percy…" he said and ran forward to the body."Percy!" He fell to his knees next to Chiron, holding his son to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes. He stroked his son's cheek.

He looked up and saw Annabeth crying into Malcolm's chest. The god stood and gently pulled Annabeth from Malcolm. He embraced her tightly, supporting each other.

Annabeth gasped when she was hugged by another person. She almost thought it was Percy, the frame of the person alike. When she looked up and saw green eyes and black hair, her heart leapt. But that's where it ended. It was Poseidon and this made her cry harder.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The gods were able to transfer most of the important demigods to Olympus. Apollo, Chiron and nymphs immediately took Percy to the infirmary. Apollo's young face looked thousands of years older.

Everyone milled around, still in shock. The Seven and some older campers who knew Percy well stayed together by a fountain that Annabeth had designed. It was a statue of Chiron, his bow drawn and a flow of water was coming out of the arrowhead of the arrow.

Annabeth was carried away by Hypnos, who had granted her with nightmare-less sleep. She had finally fainted in Poseidon's arms, exhausted.

Poseidon was on his throne, looking deep in thought and his eyes were sad. He looked older and a tuft of white hair stuck out of his chin. He had his head in his hands.

Then loud, piercing scream came from the extra rooms and everyone knew who it was.

Jason turned to Hypnos, who looked confused. "I thought you gave her sleep without dreams," he demanded.

Hypnos just shook his head and stood. "I thought I did to." He walked off to the rooms.

Jason paced until the god of sleep came back.

He looked sorrowful and stressed. He grimaced. "I'm sorry. She has been through too much for even me to get her a peaceful sleep."

Jason raged. His skin crackled with electricity. Piper tried to calm him down with her charmspeak but that didn't even work. Jason stepped forward towards the gods. "So what now? The greatest Heroes of Olympus is dead and the other doesn't even want to live." Annabeth didn't have to say it; everyone could tell Annabeth didn't want to go on.

Jason was shaking in anger. He had to protect his friends and fight for them. "And it's your entire fault! They already had been through so much in the first war. Then this prophecy. Then you-" he pointed to Hera, "-dragged him away from her to Camp Jupiter! For eight months! Once they are reunited, they get sent on a quest and they fall into Tartarus."

The Council was silent, letting the demigod attack them.

"And that wasn't even enough for you! We get to Greece after they survive something no one else has and you kill him. You kill him when she needed him most. Annabeth won't ever be the same. Don't be surprised if she doesn't become the architect of Olympus again. Don't be surprised if she hates you. I wouldn't be surprised if she killed herself to be with Percy!

"And imagine his mother! She's expecting him to come home! She hasn't seen him in ten months! I promised her I would bring him home!" Jason shouted his voice cracking. A tear leaked from his eye.

That sunk into everyone's hearts. Jason felt Piper walk up next to him and grab his hand. He felt Hazel grab his other. He squeezed both of their hands, his eyes never leaving the gods'.

And soon, all of the demigods had lined up and gripped each other's hands, forming a wall. They were all stoned faced and determined. They were all in this together. No matter if they were Roman or Greek, they all were a family. When one is hurt, the rest do whatever they can to heal the pain. And that's was they were doing for Annabeth. They stand up for each other.

"Get Percy back to Annabeth. Get Percy back to us. Or there will be consequences," Jason finished strongly.

To the demigods' surprise, Poseidon stood and walked over to them and stood at the end of the first line and gripped the demigod's hand. She blushed deeply and her eyes widened. It would have been funny in any other situation.

Zeus stared at Poseidon and Poseidon stared back, glaring. Zeus was starting to crackle and the smell before a thunderstorm filled the room. The ground shook as Poseidon fought back.

Finally, Zeus slammed his master bolt to the ground and stood. Thunder and lightning was heard. "All right. We will do all we can with the Son of Poseidon," he said. Then he stomped out of the room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Eventually, the gods and Chiron made the lined-up-demigods go back to Camp Half-Blood. They were all still in lines but some were yawning and shutting their eyes against their will.

"You've have a long day. You heroes all need rest," Chiron said.

Eventually, all the demigods got loaded into the vans and half of them fell asleep on the ride back. Annabeth was brought as well in a separate car and she was still asleep.

When they arrived, Annabeth was placed in Percy's bed in the Poseidon cabin. Everyone fell asleep within an hour of arrival.

But everyone was woken up at five in the morning to a scream.

Campers stood at the door of their cabins, staring at the Poseidon cabin. Chiron and Hypnos made their way in.

The god promised to stay for a week to make sure Annabeth got sleep and so far, he was needed.

The screams subsided and sobs took their place. Malcolm walked into the cabin and then it was silent.

The campers went back to bed. It was like this every night for two weeks.

The campers stayed in their cabins, knowing what was going on. Malcolm had moved into the Poseidon cabin to give Annabeth company.

Then the day came. They had to tell Sally.

Poseidon had agreed to go with Annabeth. She was finally able to support herself but if Percy was mentioned…but Annabeth had to be there to tell Sally. They had to mend together.

Argus dropped them off at Sally's apartment building. The two walked inside. The doorman, Phil, recognized Annabeth immediately. "Annabeth!" He said happily. "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

Annabeth forced a sad smile. "Not good at all," she said. Phil frowned.

Poseidon stepped close to Phil so Annabeth couldn't hear them. "Percy died about two weeks ago. We are seeing his mother."

A look of shock came across Phil's face and his jaw dropped. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Poseidon just grimaced and got into the elevator with Annabeth.

The ride up seemed slow and sadness hung in the air. They slowly walked to Sally's apartment, dreading the moment to come. With a deep breath, Poseidon knocked on the door.

"Coming!" was heard. Paul opened the door and looked surprised. "Annabeth and…" Paul faltered and straightened. "Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon just shook his head and sighed. "No need to be so formal."

Paul then seemed to process their pained expressions and frowned. "Where's Percy?" He said hesitantly.

That's all he needed to say.

Annabeth broke into sobs and fell into Paul's arms. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected him better," she kept saying in his ear.

Paul gasped and tears fell down his face. He hugged Annabeth tighter.

People from other apartments started to look out their doors to see what the sounds were about. Whispering filled the hall as people took in the crying trio. Paul noticed this and pulled Annabeth and Poseidon inside.

They sat down on the couch with a box of tissues.

"What-what happened?" Paul stuttered. He and Percy had come very close over their time together. They had a real relationship.

Annabeth shook her head. "I turned my b-back on him for one s-second to kill a monster and this-this thing I have never seen before managed t-to cut the side of his head," Annabeth hiccupped. "I shouldn't have turned. N-none of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't," Annabeth sobbed.

Poseidon pulled her close to his side and kissed her head. He had grown quite fond of Annabeth over the months. She kept his son in check. She has been through a lot. He had respect for her. Even he was mad at the Fates for putting such a horrible life upon Percy and Annabeth. "It's not your fault," he said.

They sat on the couch until Sally came home twenty minutes later with a smile on her face. "Paul!" She called from the front room. "The third book of my series is going to be published next month! Isn't that wonder…" she trailed off when she saw a tear-stained Annabeth and Poseidon sitting on her couch.

Paul licked his lips. "Sally," he managed out, "Percy…" he trailed off. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Tears of his own were threatening to push over.

Sally had a terrible suspicion of what was going on but she denied. She didn't want it to be true.

"Percy got cut by a monster," Poseidon finished. "He…Apollo tried," he croaked out.

Sally's breathing picked up. "No. Please tell me you're lying," she whispered.

Annabeth cried.

"No!" Sally sobbed and collapsed to the floor, her whole world dropping from under her. Her hand was clasped over her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs.

Paul sat down next to her and hugged her. "Cry," he demanded softly.

Sally sobbed. Hysterical crying and screaming was heard throughout the entire apartment building the whole night.

The next day, Annabeth went back to camp while Poseidon went to Olympus to check the status on Percy.

Sally had tried to pull herself together in the morning but she was still a wreck.

Chiron gave everyone at Camp the week off to just rest. That night at dinner, the fire was a dull, black flame that was barely able to stay lit. It was quiet the entire day. Only cries from the Poseidon cabin were heard.

Thalia and the last of the Hunters showed up to pay their respects. Thalia stayed with Annabeth the entire day. The heart and soul of Camp Half-Blood had been ripped away without a warning.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hey, I'm back with this short story.**

**I got this idea while sitting in bed one day and started to write it on my phone. I don't know where it came from but my friend who has read most of the story called me a "terrible person for writing something like this". **

**Anyway, this is only a short story of about 3-5 chapters. It's just a little idea that I got and I am almost done writing the entire thing, but it is long so I broke it up into chapters. **

**My other story, I'm Here, should be updated soon. My life has been as crazy as always. But if you haven't checked that story out, please do!**

**Lastly, I have some new story ideas written up in my bio. If you could go on there and read it and let me know what you think in a review or PM, that'd be awesome. **

**Da Wall is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy didn't know what happened. He woke up to Apollo, Aphrodite and Asclepius* on the ground, both looking pale and old. Percy's throat was dry and scratchy. "Water," he whispered hoarsely. He smelt smoke and his skin stung.

Apollo got a glass from the side table lifted it to Percy's lips. He drank greedily, the water powering him. He was able to sit up by himself.

The gods were looking at Percy, horror and astonishment on their faces. Apollo gaped. "H-How?" he let out.

Asclepius held the same expression. "We used enough power to kill a Titan." He turned to his father. "Is this possible?"

Apollo just shook his head. "I heard the son of Zeus was brought back to life after he saw Hera's true form. The Aphrodite girl charmspoke him back. I guess anything is possible with a child of the Big Three."

Aphrodite looked concerned. "Do you feel okay? Apollo is right. You should be ashes right now."

_Thanks Aphrodite_, Percy thought. He cleared his throat. "A little disoriented. What happened?"

"Do you not remember what happened?" Aphrodite asked, standing from the ground. Her hair was tangled and her make-up was smudged. With the snap of her hand, her hair straightened and her make-up fixed itself.

Percy tried to remember. He was fighting with Annabeth, then… Percy's eyes widened. He looked down at his body but found no marks. "Shouldn't I be-"

Asclepius interrupted him. "Dead? Yep. You should be down with my great uncle right now."

"How am I not hurt or anything?"

Aphrodite grimaced. A mirror appeared in her hand. She held it up.

Percy gasped. A thick, white, jagged, ugly scar ran down the left side of his face, from his eyebrow to his chin. It stood out against his tan skin. It was the first thing you noticed if you looked at him. He ran his hand down it. It made his face look completely different. He looked intimidating and scary like a mother would pull her child away from him if they saw Percy walking down the street.

"Can you heal it nectar or ambrosia?" he asked, pulling his eyes away from his reflection.

Apollo shook his head. "Whatever cut you must have had poison on its claws. The scar can't go away."

Percy felt his breathing pick up. Will people look away when they see him? Will Annabeth love him even though he looked like this? Annabeth…

"Where's Annabeth? How is she?" he demanded.

Aphrodite grimaced. "Percy…she's been, well, for the lack of better words, miserable. It's almost painful to watch. I didn't want my favorite couple to be broken up so I volunteered to help. I charmspoke like Piper did with Jason."

"I need to get to Camp and-" Percy started but Apollo interrupted him.

"You're not leaving this room unless I say so. The amount of energy can still burn you up if you're not monitored. You'll be able to leave soon. Just not now," he said sternly.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Poseidon came rushing in. "They told me…" He trailed off when he saw Percy sitting up, alive, in his bed. "Percy." In one step, Poseidon was in front of him and hugging him tightly. "Annabeth will never believe this," he whispered in Percy's ear.

Percy laughed and pulled back smiling. He was alive.

Apollo was right. Over the next few days, Percy had a 105°F fever, the magic coming back to bite him in the butt.

There was always someone at his bedside with a frozen washcloth on his head. If he were to drink anymore nectar or eat any more ambrosia, Apollo was sure Percy would be ashes in the wind.

But he recovered and soon he was back on his feet, anxious to go home. No one knew of his resurrection, not even Chiron.

Percy tried to look happy and upbeat while on Olympus but the gods could tell. Percy's confidence had dropped because of the scar. He refused to look them in the eye. He always kept his head down while walking the streets of Olympus.

He only felt comfortable around Hestia, whose fire was burning bright and warm. They'd sit on a log and talk for hours about anything from school to Annabeth to cookies. She reminded Percy of his mom, her protective and caring nature much like a mother's.

Finally, Apollo said that he could go home. Percy, like a child on Christmas, packed his bags. Apollo and he went to Camp. Percy couldn't stop bouncing his knee during the ride. His nervousness had taken over.

They were in the back of a New York taxi. It was funny to see the god of the Sun in the back of a taxi. He kept mumbling on how his Maserati was so much better and that they wouldn't have to be waiting in traffic. An hour later they reached Camp.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Apollo had to push Percy up the hills.

He started to second guess himself. They all thought he was dead. Maybe Camp had some peace without him.

"Without me, Camp is pe-" Percy tried to say.

"Camp is quiet, unhappy, and boring. Percy, the fire has been black for four weeks straight now. And it's not because the Athena cabin lost in Capture the Flag." That shut Percy up.

Peleus regarded them quietly, blowing more steam out of his nose than usual.

When they walked down Half-Blood Hill, no one was seen. There was a blanket of sadness over Camp. Their footsteps were the only things heard.

Percy gulped. He had caused this. Would everyone be happy to see him or mad? His legs and hands started to shake. His scar itched and burned, like it was begging for attention.

The first one to notice them was a nymph child. She was playing with a doll made out of sticks and leaves. She smiled at Apollo and then saw Percy. Her face morphed from horror to disgust to disbelief. She ran into the woods. Percy clenched his jaw and looked down.

"C'mon," Apollo said gently, knowing how hard this was for him.

They continued to walk through Camp, finding no one. They reached the cabins and started to hear talking. They looked across the lake and saw everyone at the amphitheater.

Chiron was standing in front of them, looking solemn but talking. Everyone looked tired and sad. Some people were crying in the crowd.

There were multiple shrouds next to Chiron and a large fire was burning. At the end of the line was a dark blue shroud with a bright green trident and sword crossed in an 'X' in the center. It was wave-patterned.

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Apollo looked at him and got an idea. "Stay here," he said. With them so far away, no one could see them.

Apollo teleported over to the amphitheater. He spoke quietly into Chiron's ear who looked confused. Chiron said something to the awaiting crowd and he and Apollo started to head over to Percy.

_Get behind a building so Chiron doesn't see you yet, _Apollo spoke in Percy's head. He moved behind a thick tree.

Apollo stopped Chiron a couple feet from Percy.

"I believe you know that we tried all we could with Percy Jackson," Apollo started. "The chances were slim to begin with. We managed to get Aphrodite and my son Asclepius to help. We used all of our power and-" Apollo said but Chiron interrupted him.

"It didn't work. He's still dead." He rubbed his face. "Annabeth and his friends will be torn."

"If you had let me finished," Apollo said, "you would know that we used all of our power and he _should be_ dead, but that boy has a heart."

Chiron gasped. He started to shoot out hundreds of questions but Apollo held up a hand and he went silent. "He's here, but he has some permanent damage. He has a very large scar that you should, well, see for yourself." Apollo gestured to the tree Percy was behind.

Percy stepped out from behind with his head down. He stepped closer to the two.

"Percy," Apollo said sternly.

Taking a deep breath, Percy raised his head and looked at Chiron.

Percy could tell that Chiron was trying to hide it, but Percy saw it. A look of disgust crossed his features. Chiron cleared his throat and forced a smile. He placed his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"I've never been happier," he said, a real twinkle shining in his eyes. "How do you feel?"

Percy tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Okay I guess. It hurts every-so-often," Percy said.

"So Chiron, when you go back, continue with the shrouds. When you get to Percy's, tell everyone very gently. Once they figure it out, address his…new looks," Apollo chose his words carefully, "Then we can bring him in."

Chiron nodded.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy said suddenly. He wanted to see her so badly. He didn't think she was in the amphitheater. It would have been too hard for her.

A pained expression came across Chiron's face. "Percy…She's been very weak. Someone has to watch her every movement. Malcolm is scared that she is suicidal. She's in a deep state of depression right now," he said, not answering his question.

"Where. Is. She." Percy said, clenching his teeth.

"At your mother's. She is there almost every day. She leaves after breakfast and comes home late at night with Argus. She's been sleeping in your cabin."

Percy turned to Apollo. "I have to see her!" he pleaded.

The god shook his head. "Not yet. Let's get this over with. Then you can go and see your mother and Annabeth."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Apollo teleported Percy behind the stands so he could step out when needed to. Then he went back to the stage next to Chiron. Whispering had broken out in the crowd.

They continued with the shrouds, one burning after another. Campers would could come up and give a couple of tearful words about the deceased person, then sit back down with their cabin. Apollo looked upset when two of his children's shrouds were burned.

More shrouds were burned than Percy wanted. It was at least twice the number from the Titan War.

Finally, they reached the blue shroud and everyone went silent. Most people had silent tears falling down their cheeks. Even Clarisse had a tear falling down.

Chiron stepped forward. "I have so much to say about Percy Jackson and I'm sure most people here can say the same. Great personality, a great fighter, but the odds have never been ours. He was killed protecting the people he loved and I'm sure it would be the way he wanted to go."

A couple campers started to push the shroud towards the fire but Chiron held up a hand.

"As some as you know, the gods promised to try their hardest with Mr. Jackson. Apollo even brought in his son and Aphrodite to help. They used enough energy to kill a Titan." Chiron sighed and tried to hold back a smile. "Percy Jackson is strong. He is loyal. He made a promise to never leave his girlfriend." The Aphrodite cabin started to bawl. "We all know that Percy Jackson never breaks a promise."

Some camper from the Athena cabin started to look confused. They noticed that Chiron wasn't using past tense when talking about Percy. The crowd started to shift in their seats, whispering.

"So, using enough power to kill a Titan, life was restored to Percy," Chiron finished.

All at once, the camper rose and started to cheer. The Aphrodite cabin was squealing about 'Percabeth' and the Ares cabin just looked impressed. The Stoll brothers were hugging each other and squealing happily. Jason and Leo were doing the same. Everyone was looking around, to see if he was hiding.

Chiron raised a hand the crowd went silent. "Now, the monster didn't leave Percy flawless. Not even the gods know what attacked Percy. The poison on its claws left an unhealable scar and sometimes, will cause extreme pain. The scar has affected Percy's confidence greatly. Do not make fun of him or talk about it." He gave a pointed look at the Ares cabin. "The punishment for it will be great. Now-" Chiron clapped his hands together, "-the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson!"

The campers started to cheer again and chanted his name. "PER-CY! PER-CY! PER-CY!"

With a deep breath, Percy stepped out from behind the amphitheater and walked towards the stage. The cheering got louder. They swarmed the stage, enveloping Percy in the middle.

All of the campers either hugged Percy or shook his hand. Some gave words of encouragement. All glanced at the hideous scar but they didn't care because the heart of Camp was back.

Leo, Piper, Jason (who was transferring between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood), and Nico couldn't believe their eyes. Leo and Jason both jumped on him and bear tackled him. "Nothing can freaking kill you, man!" Leo exclaimed. "That's my bro!"

Piper hugged him and kissed his cheek. Nico just gave him a sheepish smile and clapped his shoulder. Clarisse gave him a nice bruise on his arm but even she was smiling against her will.

That night, the fire was as high as the trees and bright orange. Happy chatter and laughter filled everyone's ears. Jason, Piper, and Leo sat with Percy at his table.

Percy's favorite moment of the night was when Grover came running into the mess hall. He was looking around frantically when he saw Percy.

"PERCY!" he bleated, running at him. Percy stood from his seat but was immediately tackled to the ground by his best friend. Grover punched Percy multiple times in the stomach. "You freaking jerk! That's for making the entire Camp worried sick," Grover yelled at him. Percy laughed and shoved him off. They 'bro-hugged' once they were both standing. Grover started to sniffle. "We thought you were dead, man."

"I know, Goat Boy, I know."

Juniper came over with a little bundle in her arms. She hugged Percy tightly and kissed his cheek. In her arms was a baby with red-brown hair and light green skin. Percy took the baby from Juniper's arms. The baby looked confused at first but then smiled at him, no teeth to show.

"Her name is Marigold. She's three months old," Grover said proudly. "We want you to be the godfather. Annabeth is the godmother."

Percy smiled at his best friend. "Of course. She's adorable by the way."

Grover smirked. "I know. I make good-looking babies," he joked. Percy and he laughed. "Have you seen Annabeth yet?" Then Grover shook his head. "Nevermind. She's not next to you so you haven't."

Percy nodded. "I'm going over there later, to my mom's."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I can't keep Percy dead. I would hate myself.**

**- What'd you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. **

**- Again, check out my bio for my new story ideas and tell me what you think.**

**- Next chapter is the the reunion between Sally, Paul, and Percy. Then I have a nice surprise for Annabeth and Percy's reunion. ;)**

**-*Asclepius is Apollo's son and god of healing and medicine.**

**Da Wall is out. REVIEW! (Can we reach five reviews before the next chapter?)**


	3. Chapter 3

At seven o'clock, Percy hopped into one of Camp's vans and headed into the city. He parked next to his mother's apartment building. A taxi had just left, leaving the rare spot open.

She had moved into a bigger apartment after her books became best sellers. Percy was there only a couple of weeks before he went missing so he didn't know much people in the building except his neighbors. He hopped out of the van and kept his head high.

_I got this scar protecting them_, he thought.

He got lots of looks from people walking by but some were looks of respect.

When Percy walked into building, the doorman Phil almost fainted. He took a step back and looked at Percy in disbelief. His mouth gaped open. "A man t-told me…" Phil trailed off, blinking his eyes hard.

Percy shook his head. "Medical miracle, my friend."

Phil just smiled and some color returned to his face once he found out that Percy wasn't a ghost. "Hasn't it been, like, three or four weeks?"

"Returning from the dead takes some time to recover from."

Phil considered it. "Want me to buzz them?"

Percy shook his head. "Surprise," he said simply.

"Just don't give Sally a heart attack."

"Yes sir."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The ride up the elevator seemed long, but that was Percy's ADHD kicking in. He kept tapping his foot.

Another woman had walked in the elevator with her young son. She was holding her son's hand in her left and was trying to hold two paper bags of groceries in the other. She looked hesitantly at Percy, glancing at his scar. She pulled her son closer to her side.

The little boy smiled at Percy, his front tooth missing and waved at him. Percy gave him a small smile and waved back. The woman's expression softened and a bag tipped in her hand.

Percy pressed a hand to the bag, keeping it from falling. "Need a hand?" he asked kindly.

The woman nodded after a seconds thought. "Thank you," she said gratefully. Percy took the two bags from her arm. "I'm Victoria, by the way."

"Percy Jackson."

Victoria frowned. "You're Sally's son? What been going on? I've heard lots of screaming and crying coming from her apartment. Everyone's been worried sick but Paul keeps telling us that something happened and not to worry."

Percy blushed and looked down at his feet. "Well, um, I'm actually supposed to be dead. My mom and Paul don't know I'm alive right now," he said sheepishly.

Victoria took a step back. Was a ghost holding her bags? "Um, and you're alive because…"

Percy shrugged. "Medical miracle, I guess."

"Well I'm glad you're alive. Sally and Paul are such wonderful people."

Percy nodded. "They are. I'm glad I'm alive too. I hate putting people in pain."

_Ding!_

The elevator doors slid open onto Victoria's floor, one lower than Percy's. Percy walked with her to her apartment and helped bring them inside. "Again, thank you for the help. You don't find that many people like you anymore," Victoria said, feeling bad that she judged Percy based on his scar.

Percy blushed slightly from the compliment. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

Her son, whose name he learned was Ryan, came up to him with a toy car. "Vroom," he said, spinning the tires. Victoria told him on the walk to her apartment that when Ryan was born, there was a problem with his vocal cords, limiting his speech. She said it was getting better.

Percy ruffled his hair. "I got to go, little man. Maybe I can play with you another time."

Victoria smiled. "I'm always in need of a babysitter," she said, "and it seems that Ryan has taken a liking towards you. You must be special."

Percy laughed. "I'm sure I can fit this guy in my not-so-existent schedule."

After Percy gave her his number (from his monster-proof phone of course) so she could reach him when needed, he left to go to his mother's.

Before Percy even knocked the door, he could _feel_ the depressing, cold atmosphere around the apartment. It sent shivers down his spine.

Percy raised his hand and loudly knocked on the door. He immediately started to panic.

_What if they're happy I'm dead? How are they? Will mom get a heart attack? Will they be mad? Glad? Sad?_

Before he could change his mind and turn away, the door opened and Paul peaked his head out of the door. His eyes were downcast towards the ground so he didn't notice his step-son. He looked terrible. His hair looked greasy and knotted. His eyes were tired, and bloodshot, like he hadn't gotten sleep in days which he probably has. He had bags under his eyes and the wrinkles on his face stood out more prominently.

"I'm sorry, but now is not a nice time so could you-" he said, but then looking up.

He stopped and his mouth hung open. Then, to Percy's surprise, his expression changed to absolute rage. He stepped closer to Percy and shut the door behind him. "Look, whatever type of hellish demon you are, I'm going to need you to go back to Hell. This is a sick joke, Hades," he hissed fearlessly.

Apparently Paul wasn't afraid of the Underworld's demons.

Percy took a step back and put up his hands. "Paul, I know it's hard to believe but-"

Paul gripped his collar and pushed him up against the wall. Instinctively, Percy brought his hands up and knocked Paul's hands away from him. Then he stepped into Paul and pushed him into the opposite wall.

Percy eyes widened as he remembered a time from about three or four years ago, when Paul had started dating his mom. Percy, being the protective one he is, was pressing Paul and questioning him and teasing him. Finally, Paul cracked and wanted to show him how he was the man. So he pushed Percy up against the wall, figuring he won, but Percy just pushed his hands away and pushed Paul onto the couch effortlessly and Paul was pushing him pretty hard. Then Percy smiled and welcomed him into the family.

Paul's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to find words. He stepped forward and put his hands on Percy's shoulders. "Percy…" He pulled Percy forward into a crushing hug and Percy gladly returned it.

They stood in an embrace for a couple of minutes until Sally started calling his name out of worry. "Paul! What's wrong?"

Paul pulled back with a smile. "She'll never believe this," he said gleefully. He pulled Percy into the apartment. "Tyson is here by the way," he called over his shoulder to Percy, who smiled at his step-brother's name.

"Who's here?" Percy heard from the family room. Her voice was happy but there was an almost undetectable sadness in it.

Paul walked in first. "You'll never believe it," he said, an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "The gods came through for once."

Percy took that as his sign to come in. He instinctively felt self-conscious of his scar, but he knew that his mother wouldn't care. She just wanted her baby back, even if he's damaged a little.

There was a second pause, where his mother was just still and staring. She looked hesitant and doubtful. She looked like Paul. Her hair was knotted and her eyes were red and tired from many sleepless nights. She was in a pair of pajama pants and one of Paul's shirts.

Tyson, who was next to her, looked confused yet happy. He didn't look bad so Percy guessed that he hadn't been there as long.

"I'm okay mom," Percy said. It was something he regularly said to his mom after being on tons of missions during the Titan War. She always wanted to know if he was okay so this was always his immediate response.

She stood and calmly walked over to her son, a smile on her face. To her, there was no rush because her son was here now. She had no doubt that it was him.

She held his face gently in her hands and examined everything, like he was a cracked glass. She ran her thumb gently over his scar. Tears silently ran down her cheeks but she smiled through them. Sally hugged him completely, her silent tears of empathy and happiness soaking Percy's shirt.

Percy relaxed in his mother's arms. He always felt like he was the most important person in the world when he was with her. That's why everyone loved his mom: she didn't care who you are, as long as you aren't hurting her loved ones, she would be a mother to you.

They broke apart and Sally went to the kitchen to undoubtedly start on a batch of blue cookies.

When Percy turned back to the couch, a train hit him. At least, that's what it felt like. Tyson came running from the couch at him and scooped him up in a hug that would make a bear whimper. "Brother!" he exclaimed.

Percy tried to pat his back or something, but his arms were stuck uselessly to his sides. His elbows dug into his side, knocking out his breath. "It's-It's good to see you too, Tyson," he said breathlessly.

Tyson picked up on his voice and let him go, apologizing. Percy stumbled back, gasping for breath. Tyson smiled. "Sally and Paul told me that you died, but I knew you didn't. You wouldn't die. You're Percy Jackson, my brother!"

Percy grinned and chuckled. "I can't leave you guys even if I wanted to, which I don't." He patted Tyson the shoulder. He started to tell Percy about all of his adventures since Percy left Camp Jupiter.

His mother came out of the kitchen holding her famous blue cookies. Percy's stomach rumbled. The food on Olympus was great, but their cookies had nothing on his mother's. Hers were the definition of godly.

As soon as she put the plate down, Percy attacked and took nine of the twelve cookies. Tyson stopped his story and took the rest. Sally laughed and shook her head. "You're lucky I made two batches," she said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Wove you mom!" Percy said through a mouthful of cookies. He turned to Paul and swallowed. He bit his lip. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She left to go to the store to pick up some groceries. She insisted. She left a couple of minutes before you showed up."

Percy's eyes widened with realization. The taxi he saw leave when he parked was Annabeth's taxi. She probably wouldn't be back for another hour and a half, considering New York traffic and the distance to the store.

Percy thought of way to surprise Annabeth. He didn't want her to just walk in and see him. He wanted to make it special. He played with the item in his pocket.

Paul must've seen his thoughtful face and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Percy thought of going back to Camp and someone bringing her there, but he vetoed it. Waiting in her cabin for her to come home with the rest of the Athena cabin somewhere else? Chiron and the cabin would never allow that. Wait for her taxi to come back? Too boring.

Then Percy came up with a perfect idea and smiled. "I know the perfect way to surprise Annabeth and I need your help."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**What'd you think? I know I suck at reunions so I'm wondering.**

**- Check out my bio for story ideas**

**- Review**

**- Predictions for next chapter?**

**- ****_Review_**

**- Am I the only one that wants to try one of Sally's cookies?**

**- And lastly, ****_review!_**

**The Wall is out!**


End file.
